In Bearing Supremacy
by JiraJeffyrra
Summary: It is almost two weeks, since she's been imprison in Las Noches and these, my dearest readers, are her mind journey, before she was taken. A journey involving a certain man, which she thought she's predestined to be with. AU,Crossover,Reconstructed
1. Prologue

_**In Bearing Supremacy **_

A Fictional by _Jira Jeffyrra _

Prologue

* * *

As I jotted this life chronicles, be mindful that these contemplations are mine.

I was once a teenage girl when this hell derangement rise appears before me. The madness that influences me, to made such bold yet determined decisions. Even though those decisions that, I have made, forced me to abandoned things that I cared the most. Yet brought me here, within this mentally suffocate white walls of a glasshouse. Excruciating, but still, reminiscing those un-remorseful decisions, remains dear to me.

Now, I pen this as a much sagacious woman that I was once not. So to have you know that, I have made these from the deepest persevered and the resoluteness of me. Ad infinitum, embracing this acknowledge fact of mine, be awareness that I am not doing this for any of you. Thus, as a wiser woman, I have been doing this for myself and for _the one_ that I treasured most.

* * *


	2. Chapter One

_**In Bearing Supremacy**_

A Fictional by _Jira Jeffyrra_

Chapter One

* * *

Autumn has begun and so the new school term. Waking up that morning in early, feeling better than ever. In fact, the best wake up days in my entire life. I spent my summer break by went to Soul Society along with Ichigo, Ishida, Chad and a female black cat named Yourichi (actually she's an ex-shinigami) to rescue my friend Rukia. Therefore, I lack with both sleep and rest. I have been back for two weeks now, and the last fortnight sleep was the best that I had. As my frame of mind flare sprightly high, I recall that this term are my finals in high school. It is my Senior Year, and with the acknowledgement of those, the lively moods that I had just now are vanished just like a flick of a finger. I strode towards my window, slide open and inhale the freshest air as most as my lungs could, stretching up and let it flow off at once. Looking up, there I was staring at the grandeurs autumn sky in all its beauty.

"What a beautiful day…..". I mumbled to myself and smirk pleasantly towards the fine sky. Slide shut my window and I dashed towards the bathroom.

Done pampering myself with a nice hot shower, grab my school uniforms from my closet and starting to get ready for school. Look myself into the mirror as I donned with the garb of my uniforms. My short, I mean, hemmed short light grey pleated skirt (obviously the most way I liked them to be), the V-collar sleeveless yellowish cream knitted sweatshirt and the white cotton blouse underneath. Not to forget, the red ribbon tied as a bow around my collar. Studied an ellipse shaped face of mine for a moment. My soft wistful eyes with glassy greenish-grey orbs, cute pointed nose plus the naturally plum pinkish lips that illuminates my slightly pale skin. Fingering those features a bit before I pass a comb through my waist length honeyed-brown hair, pulling down the bangs slightly and slips in my Rikka at the both sides of them. After a minute or so, satisfied felt and I'm off.

Trudged towards the kitchen and grabs my school bag as I passed my study desk.

The kitchen was at their normal state, which is perfectly clean and spotless. Place my school bag on the counter top, take out some scones from the refrigerator, and reheat them inside the microwave oven. Sip in my latte while I wait for the microwave oven to beep. As the oven beep, I had the scones with my favorite red bean paste. You think that's awkward? It does for my friends but definitely not for me. It is early still, so I did have time to finish three of the scones. Breakfast done, I rinse my plate and mug in the sink before placing them in the dishwasher, and grab my white oversize satchel from the counter top as I went towards the door.

I rummaged my front closet to find my white knee socks, my black leather school shoes and my grey school edition jacket. I slid on the socks and shoes first, before I slid on the jacket, which we have to wear on every Monday. Lead myself out, locked my apartment door and pace quickly towards the lift.

Finally reach the lobby, walked past the front desk as I went briefly towards the main entrance. I pushed open the doublewide glass door, proceed outside and turn hard left heading towards my school.

As usual, I inched the boulevard of downtown Karakura. It is seven thirty in the morning and I still have extra one hour before the class begins. After ten minutes or so, I make myself turns into a park for a detour, in order to evade the menacing busy streets. As I walked the path flanked with a numerous huge trees, I blended myself with the ambient and the tranquility of the surroundings scenery. The entire huge tree bears the darkened and brown leaves that will eventually falls. The path I walked were cover with a blanket of fallen brown crispy leaves, which made crunching sounds with every step I made. I shiver slightly, when the on and off chilliness wind blowing, softly brushes my face. As I felt those and be fond of it, for me, it was the most beautiful view for my sorest eyes and it did put my mind at ease.

Thus, I continuously walk through the park on my detours, heading towards my school.

* * *

KARAKURA HIGH was the only high school in Karakura Town. It is just an ordinary and plain, four to five stories structures with nothing that fancy. The buildings themselves are straight, uncharacteristic dull and monotonously gray with cheerless coating walls. Once I arrived, Karakura High already swamped with the loads of its pupils. There is numerous laughter, could be heard everywhere, friends chitchatting and gossiping. Their conversation consists of nothing except who is dating whom, the latest pop song or fashions, what are the latest gadgets, or the best source of drugs. Surveying around as I walked, hoping that I could find familiar faces. Alas, I caught them in my sight, sitting in-group under the vast oak tree just by the soccer field. I let out a small giggle and practically rushed towards them. As always, I happen to see cherished faces belongs to my dearest friends. Somehow, it warms me inside out.

"Hey! Good morning everybody…..".

"GOOD MORNING, HIME!!". Bellowed the purple haired Chizuru which is by now, embracing (well mostly like gripping) me.

I yelp and pretty much choked to death, before Tatsuki sent her a solid kick by the face and she flew aback, holding her bleeding nose. As for me, well, I tried to regaining my breath.

"Damn! Why can't you be normal!! She could die, you know that!?". Tatsuki roar back at her.

"It's okay, Tatsuki. She's just fancy to see me, that's all….". Coughing as I try to caught my breath.

"Hell! She's just a pathetic lesbian!". Tatsuki stated, mimicked in disgust.

"Damn you, Tatsuki….". Chizuru muffled while holding her nose.

"I thought, it's a good wake up call for you, Chizuru.". As Ichigo interject with irritated sounds.

"It's okay you guys, really. So, settle down alright….". I said in comforting ways. "God… Jeez even though it's autumn, you're in full bloom…". I added warmly.

"Yeah, well come on. Let's head to class, shall we? It's almost time.". Ichigo voice out, as his glance at the watch on his left wrist.

Tatsuki and Chizuru still content with their tongues fights.

"That's enough both of you. God, get a room…. Just let's go, okay?". I disdainfully remarked. "I am in a good mood this morning, so don't mess that up, okay?".

There was absolute quietness for a moment, as the only things that heard are the howling sounds of the wind. Sigh heavily I broke the silence.

"C'mon, let's go….". I wrap my arm around Tatsuki shoulders and drag her, while Ichigo, Chizuru, Ishida and Chad tag along towards our classroom.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad…". I giggle and they all let out a relieve sigh.

Together, we left the vast tree, walked past the soccer field and proceed inside the building where our class situating. Once inside, we climb the white tiles of stairs until we finally reach the third floor and lead ourselves to our classroom. As if on cue, the bell rang once we already step inside. I let go of Tatsuki shoulders and walk through down the aisle flanked by the desks and seated myself at mine, which is right by the window. Pressed my back against the chair, I gaze at the panorama outside, through the window and drown myself with it. Thus, my lining daydreams demolished by the present of the teacher.

"Good morning…. Find your seats, you guys.". She's chirping as she entered. With that, they all scrambled to their seats. As well as Ichigo, Tatsuki and Chizuru where in conclusion that their fights has reached their final point. Miss Haruko is our class teacher. She was tall as mine and with slender body. Her face was childish with a baby-face kind and yet her voice, however, was deep and warm are clash with her image.

"So, it seems that everyone's present today. Ooshima and Sorimachi are absent, but that's okay, since they're a couple of punks. I'm sure that they're in a good health.". She chirped continuously while we all in disorientated state.

"Okay, I have wonderful news for you. We have a transfer student starting today but still he's not here yet. But I'm sure he will be.". She blurted excitedly along with a flattering voices from all the students.

Apparently, I did not see anything that exceptional regarding this newest student. For me, it is nothing electrifying since students transferred happens always. Sigh slightly, as I lean forward, set both of my hands upon the desk and moved my gaze back at the outside view. Felt blasé whatsoever, take out my books from my satchel and place it upon my desk as preparations to receive my educations. At this moment, that is the most important things. While the teaching begins, gradually, there was a knock by the classroom door and all of sudden; utter silences with every pairs of eyes were set upon that door.

"Well, I suppose that would be the new student. Come in…". Miss Haruko broke the silence as she glances at the door. The door slide wide opens and then enters:-

_The most gorgeous man I have ever seen. _

He was tall and imposingly board-shouldered with firm wide chest. Even though within his uniforms garb, I could tell that he must be solid and muscular. He has these snow glistened pale skins, which is almost translucent, comes along with those impressive pairs of azures eyes, which could melt any woman hearts like melting snows. Those beautiful eyes are set a little back into his face, mesmerized with mysterious looks, causing by those high cheekbones of his. His straight pointed nose, a desirable pairs of thin lips and a spiky slicked back white silvery of coiffure to complete the captivated visage of him. Despite the hungry looks he had, this man is impeccable indeed, in whichever ways.

Upon his entering, there was numerous gasping via interested girls. Some of them would just leave their mouth gaping wide with unblinking eyes and yet, some would just stare with disbelieve. The typical me, who am slightly hardheaded, would have denied any man. It is not that I am too selective nor a lesbian either. My parents died when I was very little, and since then my brother has raised me. Yet, not long before God decided to take him too, away from me by a car accident. Therefore, being an orphanage made me tough inside out, and my best friend Tatsuki, which is somewhat boyish had inspired me a lot. The truth is, in these whole seventeen years of age, I never had a crush for anyone since my hearts are quite rigorously to penetrate too. Thus, in my thoughts, the time had not come yet, for me. However, the feral looks that this man had drowned me, like a moth to a flame that tantalizes me without the known from his own. It never occurs to me why I have those emotions and felt those sensations. All I know for a time being, I still do not have the answers for any of those. All I know, I did not want any commotion regarding feelings, in my senior years. Graduating high school is my top precedence.

As my thoughts were dwelling with the turbulence fascinations of him, he bows his head slightly, and he begins to introduce himself.

"Good morning. My name is Vergil Sparda. Pleased to meet all of you and I am looking forward to finish my Senior Years here.". His voice was as impeccable as his figures, was deep and masculinity filled.

Okay, this man really did something to me and I will never going to like it.

"Hmm… Vergil Sparda, what a beautiful name you got there. Okay Vergil, let's find you a seat.". Miss Haruko said warmly while her eyes take a glimpse around the class to find an empty seat for Vergil.

"Okay Vergil, you could have that seat right next to Inoue.". She stated and pointed, using her index finger calmly at the vacant seat by my right side, as for me, well, I nearly faint upon hearing that.

"That's fine, thank you.". He muttered almost unheard, as he begins to walk towards the stated seat.

I felt my face ablaze with deep shade of red and for not making it obvious to anyone; I looked down at my books.

"Hi… Looks like we neighbors huh?". His deep dulcet voice awakes me from my stupor.

I lift up my head as I turn to face him and find myself looking at his breathtaking azures irises. Grey meets blue and our gazes locked for like an eternity, before I broke it and stared back at my books.

"Vergil.". He began.

I looked back at him.

"Huh?". I voice out a bit confuse and tried hard to act cool.

Chuckling before he began again.

"It's my name. You?". He asks.

"Oh.. Yes… Orihime. Inoue Orihime.". _Brace yourself girl, dammit. I didn't ready for all this. _

"_Hime _means _princess_ in Japanese, am I right?". He guessed.

"Well…. Yes… Why?". I braced myself emotionally.

"It suits you..". He said in his deepest dulcet voice, which sent my heart into butter.

"Well, thank you. I guess..". I giggle nervously in attempt to loosen up my deep red getting crimson face.

Then I thought on how lame my behavior was and I sincerely (I MEAN IT) did not enjoy this feelings. Therefore, this day are going to be a very long, long day.

* * *

Author Notes:

This is a story of a mind journey, so it meant to be long.

Please Read & Review. Tell me what you think. (hearts)


End file.
